Mii, the Princess, and the Plumber 1
by Mr Wang 330
Summary: A Chinese guy, a tomboy princess, and a green sidekick plumber. Unlikely trio right? Wrong! This is is a story of three friends' journey through life. SERIES CANCELED!
1. Mii

I do not own Nintendo or any of their characters

I do not own Nintendo or any of their characters

I own Mr. Wang however so don't go stealin' him.

Without further ado…

Chapter 1 Mr. Wang

A Chinese guy sat beside the bench after a long, well earned win at a game of baseball. He had spiky hair, fu-manchu Chinese style moustache, and sunglasses. "Hey Mr. Wang, we're goin' to the diner down the road, wanna come?" The Chinese man looked up to his team players. "Nah guys. I'll pass." The team shrugged their shoulders and headed off. It didn't bother them that they left their team captain. Mr. Wang dragged along his bat and headed home. He passed a sign labeled "Mii Island: Southwest Side". He was one of many, many, Miis inhabiting a large island. Mii island is a place where its inhabitants, the Miis, could do anything they want, from sports to competitions to trivial games ect. Miis were very active and were always doing something athletic, interesting, and sometimes just plain wacky! Basically, a Mii's life for the most part is anything fun. Well, most of the time.

Mr. Wang continued walking home. As he sat back in his chair when he got home, he looked back on the game today. A group of friends and associates formed their little rag-tag team and somehow ended up being #1 in Southwest Side. He enjoyed baseball. Its one of a few things that kept him alive. Then his mind started to wander. He thought about the fabled Mario Bros. He wished to meet them, as many Miis always had stories about them. Some even claimed to have met them in non other than the also fabled Mushroom Kingdom. Mr. Wang didn't know how or if it was possible to get there, but some say it's a secret known by a few. Even if it was wide spread, most people were happy enough with Mii island, and wouldn't want to leave. Mr. Wang was especially interested in the younger, overshadowed Mario Bro., Luigi. People who meet Luigi, say he's a nice guy, but is very cowardly, shy and timid. His feats and accomplishments are considered insignificant to that of his brother, Mario. Mr. Wang knew pretty much all the people in Mii Island who like the Mario Bros. really just like Mario. Mr. Wang thought Luigi should be treated with respect, and that he's just as good as Mario. People seem to forget that Mario is nothing on his adventures without Luigi. Mr. Wang sighed. Here he was thinking about a guy he was a big fan of, not even sure if he existed. "Oh well…" He then dozed off asleep on his armchair, still reeling from exhaustion of the big game today.

Mr. Wang woke up, changed, ate breakfast, and did all his morning tasks. He went through the door cheerfully. He didn't feel like baseball today. He walked along a path to the main central city. He continued and saw in a window to a diner, the girl he had a crush on. He sighed. He was pretty horrible at picking up girls, and he knew. There was something about this girl that was really special. He didn't want to lose her. She was a Japanese girl who was also on his baseball team. Mr. Wang never talked to her though. He was a bit shy. Mr. Wang turned his head and continued on. Nearing the city, Mr. Wang saw something amidst the trees. It… was a pipe… He scratched his head. He curiously neared it. He looked inside. Nothing but black. Then he suddenly fell in… blackness was all he could see...


	2. The Princess

Chapter 2: Daisy

Chapter 2: Daisy

As she waved goodbye to the red Italian plumber who had saved her, a girl with auburn hair clad in a bright yet elegant orange dress returned to her home of the peaceful kingdom of Sarasaland, neighbor of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Princess! Thank goodness your back! I was so worried about you!" The girl smiled back at one of her most trusted attendants. "Thanks James. And I could've gotten out myself, but that guy in red went to so much trouble t save me that I didn't want to disappoint him." James nodded in reply. "Of course princess." "Oh, and James?" "Yes?" "Call me Daisy." James smiled again. "Of course… Daisy."

It felt good for Daisy to be back home again. She had recently been rescued by Mario from the evil alien Tantanga. But now she was here. Sarasaland. As everyone pretty much agreed, Daisy was a fair ruler and it was a scary thought to think what Sarasaland would be like without her. However, Daisy believes that Sarasaland doesn't need her as much as it thinks. She thoughtbeing a princess was rather boring, but being a daughter of the Floral Family. The Florals were the royal family here in Sarasaland, but Daisy feels as if she should live a normal life like a normal girl. Most girls would kill to be a princess, but personally, Daisy believed being a princess was rather boring. While there were some benefits to being princess, Daisy thought leading a kingdom was too much of a hassle. They didn't really need her too much. When she is away on vacation does the kingdom go crazy? No. When she was late for public occasions, did they freak out? No. Did the kingdom go into chaos when she was kidnapped by Tantanga? No. She would happily stay obligated to her homeland, and despite being a princess she still did normal civilian things, despite being scolded by advisors. She had a strong passion for athleticism and played sports with all kinds of people regularly… and dominated regularly. Soccer, baseball, tennis, kart races, golf, you name it, she plays it. Despite all this, Daisy found her life somewhat boring without some excitement. She was actually somewhat relieved being captured by Tantanga merely because of the excitement. But no everything was now back to normal… all Daisy could do was sigh…

1 month later…

Daisy was in her personal tennis court playing against a castle guard. They played until he finally hit it out. "Whew! That was a good game! Better luck next time!" Daisy gave him her girly smile. The man shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a sports drink. As she sat on a bench, her aide, James, came by. "Princess, it appears you have a letter from a Mr. Mario." Daisy looked over at James. "I already told you a million times. Stop calling me 'Princess! I don't call you 'slave' or 'servant' do I?" "You think of me as a slave your Highness?" Daisy smiled again. "No, I consider you a loyal 'volunteer' of the royal family and a friend." James was now smiling too. "Yes well, your letter?" Daisy eyed an envelope with a mushroom stamp. She read, "Dear Daisy, as I have told you, I'm currently in a relationship with your friend Peach. I have special events planned requiring your attendance. There's someone I'd also like you to meet…" She read the rest and was filled with glee. "James, help pack my bags. We're going to the Mushroom Kingdom!" What was the occasion? Who was she to meet? Time, and fate, would tell…


	3. The Plumber

Chapter 3: Luigi

Chapter 3: Luigi

A little plumber in green sat silently on a rock awaiting the return of his brother. "Luigi?" The green man looked up to see the always cheerful face of Princess Peach Toadstool. The very atmosphere of the location seemed more upbeat and happy with her presence. "Oh hello Peach," said Luigi somewhat timidly and shyly. Luigi always treated her with respect, as any princess should. He actually quietly worshipped her, ever since his first adventure going into the Mushroom Kingdom for the first time with Mario. But after a while, Luigi could see it wasn't meant to be. Mario and Peach were in love and it was obvious to everyone, but Luigi kept hold to a lingering thought he and Peach could be together. Alas, time had passed long enough for Luigi to realize it wasn't meant to be. Yet, he still held on to hope. "Mario's back from Sarasaland. He's at the train station, want to come with?" Luigi didn't really feel like it, but he knew he couldn't say no. He nodded and the two headed off.

"Oh geez, I shouldn't have come," Luigi thought. Tons of fans all bundled up near the train as it stopped. Then, Mario stepped out in a triumphant dramatic style and waved to all his fans and the paparazzi. All the people were like vultures, just swarming around him. He started answering questions to the press. "Mr. Mario! How would you compare this to previous adventures?" one asked. "Ah, it was nothin'. So after I quickly beat all of the cronies and goons and such, I battled that one alien thing. Real easy! Battling Bowser drunk would be harder than this!" Luigi hated when his brother bragged about adventures. He makes them seem a lot easier than they are. But Mario was still a good guy, and as much as Luigi hated to admit it, one thing was for sure: Mario always got the job done. "Luigi! Hey how's it goin'?" "Luigi looked up to see Mario. Luigi got up and gave his brother a friendly, brotherly hug. "C'mon Luigi, we gotta go to the congratulatory party, let's go!" Luigi hated those parties. Why couldn't he have the party in Sarasaland, after all he saved their princess. Luigi shrugged his shoulders and went with his brother.

The party was incredible, but it always would inflate Mario's ego, no matter how kind or selfless he could be at times. And as always, Luigi was alone standing by a corner as people danced, played games and such, while Luigi was left out. Luigi couldn't help but feel jealous whenever Mario had a party for himself, or whenever he would kiss Peach. All he could do was stand by and watch, until he walked outside and sat on a bench. Mario and Peach were great friends, but Luigi often felt he was alone, and longed to be with other people. He was always the odd one out. Then a familiar voice called behind him. It was non other than the princess. "Luigi, what's wrong? Why aren't you at the party?" Luigi knew only Mario and Peach would notice he was gone. "I… just wanted some air." "Well, Mario's gonna make a special announcement, and wants you to be inside." Inside, Mario was on a stage. "My friends, thank you all for coming! This night, is a very special night! Peach, baby, you've made me have the time of my life. We've been through so much, and our love couldn't be more special, but I don't want it to stop there…" "Oh crap…" Luigi thought, as he was nearing the exit. He knew what was going to happen and didn't bother to listen. "So Peach, will ya marry me?" Peach got up on stage and kissed Mario. Luigi didn't bother. He ran out back home and awaited morning.


	4. No Longer Alone

Chapter 4: No Longer Alone

Chapter 4: No Longer Alone

Mr. Wang was falling to who knows where, wondering how deep this green pipe was, or if it is a normal pipe for that matter. Then, he fell headfirst on the ground. "Ow, what the hell just happened?" His head was hurting bad. In all the confusion he was having, Mr. Wang heard footsteps coming closer. "Are you alright?" asked the man who walked up. Mr. Wang didn't reply as he was nursing his bruise. "Can you grab my sunglasses please?" Mr. Wang wore them so much; it's as if they were now prescription. He even claimed that the world is too bright without them. The man shrugged his shoulders and picked them up. Taking them from what seemed like a white glove, Mr. Wang continued to look towards the ground. He noted brown shoes, and what seemed like jeans… no, overalls. "What kind of fashion sense does this guy have?" he thought. Putting his glasses on, he looked up, and then it hit him. That moustache! That hat! The L! "Oh my god! It's you!" Luigi looked at him confused. "I think you're looking for my brother." "No way, you're Luigi, THE Luigi!" "Well that's a first," Luigi thought. "Oh but where are my manners, I'm Mr. Wang, Mr. Jason Wang, but you can call me Mr. Wang, everyone does." Luigi looked at him curiously. "Chinese?" Mr. Wang nodded. "What kind of Chinese guy was he?" Luigi thought. Mr. Wang had no accent whatsoever, much of his appearance, save for his Siamese eyes that he hides under his sunglasses, hinted he was American and his first name was Jason. "Hey Luigi, would you care to tell me what just happened to me?" "My guess is you fell in a warp pipe." "What?" "A warp pipe, it's I guess you could call it a gateway to the Mushroom Kingdom." "Whoa, I'm in Mushroom Kingdom?" Mr. Wang looked dumbfounded as he looked around him. He could see Peach's castle in the distance. Snapping out of it, he looked at Luigi and asked, "Is there a way back home?" Luigi nodded and said, "Follow me."

They came across a temple ruin of some sort. There was a circular stage, and all around it, there were pipes. On them, was a crude painted wooden sign declaring the place the pipe went to. Jungle Japes, Hyrule, Dream Land, there were a lot of places and a pipe for each. They came across "Mii Island." Mr. Wang took a deep breath. "Well I guess this is goodbye." As he readied himself, he stopped. This was the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi, his idol, was right there. Was he about to throw this all away? Then again, what about Mii island, his friends, the baseball team, and most importantly, the girl he likes? Then, coming to a decision, he got out , walked toward Luigi. "Aren't you going back?" "No, I'm staying. I've wanted to come to this place for so long, wanted to meet you for a long time. I don't want it to end aleady. Besides, it wouldn't hurt for you to have another buddy would it?" "Buddy?" Luigi couldn't believe it, a man he knew for about 20 minutes already considered himself a "buddy." Maybe this man could fill the loneliness he was feeling, a "buddy." "Well, since you're new here, let me show you around…"


	5. Get Over Her

Chapter 5: Meeting the Rest of the Gang

Chapter 5: Get over her

After a while, Luigi showed Mr. Wang around, and got to know each other. Mr. Wang knew several things about Luigi from the start, but Luigi noticed several interesting thing about Mr. Wang. Both had a passion for sports, that it helped people feel alive, and Luigi was impressed he won a regional championship on Mii Island. Luigi also found that Mr. Wang could be somewhat shy and timid like himself, because Mr. Wang often kept to himself and was quiet, unless spoken to. Most of their time spent was in silence, with the occasional small talk. Luigi sighed. "So… you want to meet my brother or something?" Luigi was surprised Mr. Wang hadn't asked already. "Sure." They headed off to Peach's castle.

They got in and found Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth planning on the upcoming wedding. "Hi Luigi! What happened last night?" Luigi flashed back, last night, when his dream girl got engaged to his brother, and how he ran away from the scene. "Nothing," Luigi merely muttered. Peach could tell something was wrong, but tried to change the subject. 'Who's that beside you?" "Oh, that's my friend…" Not letting him finish, Peach interrupted. "A friend! Wow what's his name?" "Hi, I'm Mr. Wang." "Well, are you a Mii? Ah, but where are my manners, I am Princess Peach, and let me just say, welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach. Mr. Wang heard that name many times. He had no doubt that stories were true, and she was a fair and just ruler. People always say how beautiful she is. She was indeed beautiful, but everyone always had opinions, and Mr. Wang thought the girl he liked was prettier. "Great to finally meet you Peach." Mr. Wang noticed Luigi acting a little uneasy. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" Peach nodded, as Mr. Wang and Luigi stepped out to a hall. "What's wrong man?" Luigi stuttered before speaking. "I… I err, well, err…" Luigi didn't feel comfortable speaking about his feelings to Mr. Wang, not now at least. He had just met him. "What's the matter buddy?" Buddy. Luigi would always think differently about that word whenever someone would direct it toward him in a friendly matter. Luigi felt he might as well tell him, because he might feel better if he expressed his feelings. Luigi pondered on that last phrase, and worried about his masculinity. Luigi felt that people can't help if they are a little sensitive, doesn't think he should be viewed any differently. So, Luigi told him what was up. Luigi was surprised at his attentiveness. After he was done Mr. Wang looked at him then chuckled. "I know how you feel. One time, there was this girl whom I liked, but I always stayed in the "friend zone," and never really got more than that. I learned that she then was in love with one of my friends." "What happened next?" "Well what could I do? She was with a guy, a friend no less, and I just had to get over her and find somebody else." "Did you get over her?" "Yeah, it doesn't take too long to get over someone after they're with somebody else." "Did you ever get in relationship with anyone?" "Err, well about that…" "Luigi could tell he wasn't quite the "ladies man," but at least he was honest enough to admit it. "And like I always say, if you really love them, let them go." Luigi pondered that. "You always say that?" Mr. Wang shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "Thanks 'buddy.' I feel a lot better." "Just get over her man." Mr. Wang patted Luigi's shoulder.


	6. Along came a Daisy

Chapter 6: Along Came a Daisy

Chapter 6: Along Came a Daisy

They stepped back in the hall where Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth. "What's wrong?" Peach asked. "Nothing, it's alright." Mario walked in the room. "So this is THE Mario eh?" Mr. Wang inquired. "Who's this?" Mario asked. "Oh that's Mr. Wang, he's a friend of mine." Luigi explained. Mario nodded, and then turned to Mr. Wang. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" Mr. Wang turned to Toad and Toadsworth, getting to know everyone. As he talked, Mario, Luigi, and Peach went to a hall. "Now, you probably already knew this when I engaged Peach…" Luigi thought about last night, and snapped out of it as Mario continued. "And Luigi, I want you to be the best man." Luigi's eyes flew open. He completely forgot about his participation in this wedding. He would feel humiliated, having to be there at his love's wedding. Mr. Wang never mentioned being best man. Then Luigi remembered the "get over her" advice he heard. "I graciously accept this duty." Peach giggled and spoke, "Well great, get ready, because the ceremony is in a week." "A WEEK!" So much to do, yet so little time. "Let's hurry up then!"

A week later…

Mario woke his brother up in their house. "C'mon, Luigi, we've got to go!" Luigi woke up to see his brother in a fancy tailcoat tuxedo, hat gone, and a stylish red bowtie to top it off. "Hurry up, get dressed, get ready!" Putting on his tux, Luigi asked where they were going. "Well the ceremony doesn't start 'til two. Luigi looked at the clock. 7:30 a.m. "What's the rush?" "We've got to pick somebody up, someone important for the wedding." "Sure, we also need to pick up Mr. Wang." "Do we really need him?" "Of course!" Mario shrugged and got to their garage holding their karts, which were bigger and held more people than racing variants. They stopped at Mr. Wang's apartment, which he rented the next day after meeting Luigi. Luigi knocked on the door. Mr. Wang opened the door already wearing his tux, ready to go. "Let's go!" The three had to go to one last stop before going to the cathedral, conveniently placed next to Peach's castle. They arrived at a train station. Peach was waiting with Toad and the rest of her entourage. A train was approaching. "Ooh its coming!" Luigi wondered why this mystery person was so important. As the train came to a full stop, a girl wearing an orange dress came out. Luigi's eyes immediately were fixated on her. Her auburn hair, her perfect curvy form, her cute perky nose, and her beautiful big blue eyes; she was the most beautiful woman Luigi ever saw. More beautiful than Peach. Who was she? He soon found out. "Daisy!" Peach squealed as she hugged her friend. "It's been so long! I can't believe you're already engaged!" "Listen, I know you weren't filled in on many details, but I wanted it to be a surprise; will you be my maid of honor?" Daisy hugged her friend as a gesture of saying yes. Both girls were still giggling. "Mario, who is she?" Luigi nudged his elbow on his brother. "Remember that Sarasaland princess I rescued?" "That's her? Why wasn't I notified about her?" "Well, I mean I didn't think it would matter…" Mario secretly wanted Daisy to get together with Luigi, to cope with his "loneliness." Mario grinned as his brother continued to look at the princess. "Hey what's up?" Mr. Wang walked up to his friend. Mr. Wang noticed him eying the orange dressed girl. Luigi snapped out of it. "Huh?" Mr. Wang chuckled. Luigi ignored him. Daisy turned her head and saw Luigi staring. Luigi blushed. She waved at him and giggled a bit. "Mr. Wang was right," Luigi thought. "Getting over Peach was easier that I thought..."


	7. Just Talk to Her

Chapter 7: Just Talk to Her

The ceremony had begun, Mario and Peach were at the altar, and the priest spoke on with his biblical speak. All but one was focused on the wedding. Luigi continued to once in a while take glances at Daisy when she wasn't looking. And when he was caught, Luigi quickly looks away. Luigi thinks Daisy thinks he's a moron, not even focusing on his own brother's wedding. Daisy, in actuality, thinks he cute, not in a romantic way however, but just cute to see him head over heels. As Luigi was waiting, Mr. Wang whispered in Luigi's ear. "You like her huh?" Luigi quietly told him to shush, but Mr. Wang continued. "Hey, it's great if you like her, but you got to befriend her…" Luigi whispered in a defensive tone. "I do not like her! I mean she got nice auburn hair…" Luigi daydreamed out loud. "A lovely face, beautiful blue eyes…" "You like her!" "Jason! Not now!" People address Mr. Wang by his first name in serious, important, urgent, and other certain circumstances. People started murmuring as why they were talking, until Luigi shooshed them. The priest continued speaking. He was a yellow headed toad in a priest's garb, with a little goatee like Toadsworth's. "So do you Mario Mario, take Princess Peach Toadstool, as your lawful wedded wife?" Mario nodded. "I do." "And do you Princess Peach Toadstool, take Mario Mario as your lawful wedded husband?" "I do." The priest smiled. "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Mario and Peach kissed each other passionately, marking the first act of the rest of their lives together. Peach then was about to throw the bouquet. It went in the air… and landed in Daisy's hands. Luigi's eyes flew open. "Wha?!" Mr. Wang chuckled again, and said, "Dude, act fast or she's gonna find someone!" "Hey, like you said, if you love them, let them go." "Yeah, but she doesn't love anyone else as far as I can tell. Hey, wait! You DO like her!" "Err…" Luigi shouldn't have chosen the word "love" in his sentence. "Just talk to her." "Why?" "I won't leave you alone 'til you talk to her!" "Fine."

Later at the after party…

Luigi took a big sigh, and slowly walked up to Daisy, counting his steps just to keep his mind off of any bad thoughts. As Luigi got near her, he opened his mouth, as if to say something, until Daisy spoke first. "So, you must be Luigi, Mario's brother." Luigi nodded, but thought he should be addressed more than just as Mario's brother, and he is his own person. "I heard you like sports," Luigi said trying to engage in conversation. "I LOVE sports!" Any sport I will smoke you at!" Luigi felt an increase in self confidence, seeing Daisy perk up a bit. "Yeah, well I say, I can beat you at anything!" Luigi remarked back trying to gain her interest. "Bring it on! Name the time and place!" "Today at four! Tennis Court!" Luigi went to Mr. Wang. "Alright, Daisy's gonna play me at tennis today. Do I let her win, so she feels good about herself, or do I beat her to show I'm tough?" Mr. Wang thought. "Well, I'd beat her because she seems like one who'd admire a good player. She seems upbeat and cheerful and wouldn't be too sad if she lost." "Thanks."

Daisy and Luigi went to a public tennis court. "Ready?" Luigi nodded to Daisy as they started. After a while, Luigi and Daisy were getting tired from a long game. It was deuces for a while, until Luigi scored advantage. "One more, and I win," Luigi thought. Luigi gave on last serve and hit it with all his might. Daisy hit it out of the play area. "And that's game!" Luigi said in a very cocky tone. Daisy's expression turned from frustration to cheerfulness. "Well, I guess you won." She gave him a "friendly" kiss in the cheek and waved goodbye. Luigi felt his cheek, with the warmth of her lips still on, leaving an ever lasting effect. "We'll have to do this again real soon..." Luigi couldn't describe the giddy joy he was feeling in his heart. He was speechless. Mr. Wang came by later, with Luigi still feeling his cheek. "So how was the game?" Mr. Wang asked. There were too many words to describe his happiness, but Luigi settled for one. "Great." Luigi chuckled, with a dumb smile adorning his face. "Just great..."


	8. The Beginning

Chapter 8: The Beginning of an Everlasting Friendship

Chapter 8: The Beginning of an Everlasting Friendship

The next day Luigi woke up and ate breakfast. He touched the cheek Daisy had kissed him on, still feeling as if she still made an impression on it. Luigi felt like it was a normal day, except for two things: Daisy, the girl he now has a crush on, and the fact that Luigi is in charge of protecting the Mushroom Kingdom, since Mario and Peach are away on their honeymoon. Luigi really wanted to see Daisy again, and she did say, "We should do this again sometime." Luigi was worried that this little, get-together, or "date" as Mr. Wang would say, wouldn't end as well as it did, so he went to Mr. Wang's apartment for advice. Luigi hopes that he might have something useful to say, despite him knowing as much about girls as Luigi. When he got to the apartment, Luigi explained his plea for help. "Hmm, well how 'bout I come with you and I prevent you from doing anything stupid, or, if it's too late, try help you from looking like an idiot." Luigi thought, thinking Mr. Wang's presence would be kind of awkward. Plus, what if Mr. Wang made him look more stupid than he made himself look? "C'mon buddy! What's the worst that could happen?" "Many things," Luigi thought. "Many, many things."

Luigi met up with Daisy at the tennis court, Mr. Wang tagging along with. "Hi Luigi." She gave him a girly wave and smile, which was a little out of character for Daisy. Daisy noted a strange oriental man standing next to Luigi. She recognized him as one of the people at Mario and Peach's wedding. "Who's he?" Daisy asked. "Hi, I'm Jason, Mr. Jason Wang, but just call me Mr. Wang." "He's a friend of mine," Luigi added. Daisy nodded and turned to Luigi looking at her nervously. "What's the matter? Worried you'll lose to a girl?" Luigi was just a bit shy, but he too, had a competitive attitude, and talked back fast. "No I'm just worried if you'll get real mad when you lose that you'll kick my ass." Daisy smirked. "You don't need to lose to get your ass kicked." Mr. Wang did the "ooh" gesture. "Are you gonna take that from her?" Luigi looked ready to play a hard game. About 20 minutes or so passed as they continued on. They played a long game, but Daisy had scored adv. Then Luigi missed a pass from Daisy and took its second bounce. "See? You still got your ass-kicking!" Luigi looked dumbfounded and put his hand over his face. Mr. Wang looked at his friend. "Dude, did you let her win?" "No! And shut up!" Mr. Wang meant it in a good way, just asking if he did it to make Daisy feel better about herself. However, he learned Luigi actually tried… and failed. Luigi noticed the famous, and infamous, athletic prowess Daisy is known for. "Whoa, she's tough!" Mr. Wang remarked. "Your friend has the right idea," Daisy said in a cocky tone. Much pride was in her voice. "C'mon! Let me play you!" Luigi tried whispering to Mr. Wang to stop. "No! Jason, what are you doing?! This is my date, err, get-together! Back off!" "I accept!" It was too late. Daisy accepted Mr. Wang's challenge. Luigi didn't want Mr. Wang to make him seem weak, letting his friend do the work. Mr. Wang highly anticipated the coming game considering his natural athletic abilities, being a Mii. Baseball wasn't all he played. "Let's go!" Luigi was seeing déjà vu as the two played. It much reminded him of his own game. Each scoring one point, and the other matching it. Then Mr. Wang scored adv. Daisy scored and it was a deuce again. "Whew! You tired yet?" Daisy asked. Mr. Wang was surprised Daisy hadn't gotten tired earlier considering her earlier game with Luigi. She was filled with energy, and nothing seemed to faze her. Then Mr. Wang hit adv., and then the next serve, Daisy hit it out. "And that's how we do it back home! Good game Daisy! Good game!" Mr. Wang shook her hand and patted her on the back. Daisy wasn't frustrated at all. She played sports for the sake of competition, but for the first time in a long time, she played, and had fun. The games she played with Mr. Wang and Luigi were nothing but fun today, save for some trash talk earlier. "I can tell, we'll all be good friends in the coming times..." Luigi felt discomforted at the word "friend," remembering Mr. Wang's story about him being in the "friend zone" with the girl he liked, but then thought, "Well, gotta start somewhere." Mr. Wang put his arms around Luigi and Daisy's necks, bringing the three closer together. "I can tell, this is a beginning of an everlasting of an everlasting friendship." Mr. Wang and Daisy laughed, as Luigi weakly tried to pretend laugh, still discomforted by the fact he's nothing more a friend to Daisy, at least for the time being... For now they were now an unlikely trio, slowly turning into a trio of inseparable friends. Suddenly, a familiar creature laughing maniacally was heard in the distance. "Oh crap! I forgot to protect the kingdom! Bowser! Oh no!" Luigi ran to the hills chasing down his enemy, Daisy and Mr. Wang right behind him...

Author Notes: There you have it. Don't worry. If you like it, there will be plenty more on this trio. If you don't, please tell me what's on your mind why, and I'll fix it in the future. Special thanks to my first reviewer, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, (Did I spell that right?) for saying my story is interesting to say the least. Anyway, please tell what you think. Keep on writing you guys!


End file.
